Fairy Tail's Celestial Queen
by QueenFandom
Summary: Acnologia roared. Horologium saved Lucy, but the rest were left there. To avenge them, she decided to get faster, and she met a Celestial Dragon. She becomes 1st place in the Wizard Saint ranks, and trains the rest of Fairy Tail. Her new best friends are Minerva and Yukino. Then the people on Tenroujima come back… *COMMENT PAIRINGS!*
1. Tenroujima and Changes

Acnologia roared. Horologium, knowing what was about to happen, automatically took Lucy to the Spirit World. Ants and Gray looked at the empty space between their hands and frowned. Acnologia did his roar, and Mavis shielded them using Fairy Sphere. Meanwhile, in the Spirit World, the desolate Lucy was handed, from the Spirit King, some presents. They were consolation presents for not being able to save the rest, and Lucy reluctantly accepted them. Her favorites were:

— An invisibility cloak.

— A normal cloak, with black on the outside, and yellow swirls and designs for the border. It had a red inside.

— A book full of Celestial spells.

— A book of random handy spells, like how to cool some something down, etc.

— A bag of candy that gives you magic power and heals you.

— A bottomless bag summoned by a ruby-looking necklace.

— 2 magic katanas.

— A summoning belt full of weapons.

— 2 earrings that gained her telepathy with her spirits.

— A book with the history and hidden powers of Celestial Spirits.

Then she headed to Earthland. It had been 2 months there, and she trained till it had been 3 years since the Tenrouians **(A/N: my nickname for them is Tenrouians, and if it's the boys, it's Tenrou-boys, etc. Loke escaped too, by the way.) **She appeared at the guild after finding a Celestial Dragon **(Me: What luck! Lucy: It's my middle name, after all… "Lucky" Lucy Heartfilia) **Her name was Sylvia, and post-training, she headed to the Magic Council. She was, after they saw her new-found strength, invited to the Magic Council, but she decided not to, preferring to be at Fairy Tail. They demanded, however, that they help her in a crisis, to which she agreed. She used her dragon smell to locate the new Fairy Tail, and opened the door, only her silhouette visible at first to the few guild members left.

"Lucy!" Romeo ran out and hugged her. "Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know."

"What?" Macao, the new guild master, ran out. He was elected because he had a son already, and therefore had more experience at being like "Gramps".

"Horologium saved me." She smiled down at Romeo. "And I've gotten stronger. Watch this." She thought, 'Celestial Boost: Legs!' and her legs glowed. She ran in circles around them. Her golden hair wet to her hips, but that was the least of the changes. She had black-streaked hair, black skinny jeans, a red and black crop top, and her clock. She then asked Kinana to move her Fairy Tail mark to her left hip in black, which was her new favorite color. In mourning for her friends, she wore it, got used to it, and liked it. She never wore bright colors anymore, other than cherry red, baby blue, forest green, or lavender.

She had large muscles, she was tall, tan, and freckled. She had many battle scars all over her body, including one that went from her eyebrow diagonally across her nose, and through her lip. She had gold flecks in her irises, which turned cat-like whenever she used her dragon senses. Her glowing-blue magic katanas were strapped securely on her cloak in a criss-cross pattern. She grabbed them and cloned them, juggling them, while catching one in her mouth. She put them back, summoned her magic belt, and there threw shurikens at a tree, decimating it into evenly-cut fire wood. She finished by 'Celestial Dragon's Roar.' Sparkles and stars flowed out of her mouth, swiftly going toward her multiple targets. She gained her Celestial powers from the sky, meaning she never ran out of magic power for that, but her attacks were stronger at night, and her mini-spells used normal magic power. It also changed her spirits to their full power. **(A/N: I'll tell you what they look like and what they do when they fight when they actually fight.)**

"Who's master?" Lucy asked. Macao stepped forward.

"I am, but I now declare you S-class and therefore Master."

"S-class?" Lucy snorted. "I already contacted the Magic Council and look!" She pulled out a necklace that they recognized. "1st place. _Top _10-wizard Saint." She smirked. "And now we have some serious work to do! I wanna get our old guild back! Here are our groups: Reedus + Nab + Vijeeter, Laki + Romeo, Alzack + Bisca, Macao + Wakaba, Jet + Droy…" She continued to list people off, with Macao piping in every once in a while to tell her about each new person. "Now let's kick some serious butt! I'm taking the S-class, but you've got the rest!" Everyone cheered and got ran to the job board, and even Reedus and Nab grabbed one and left. "Put the jewels in these containers when you're done. Only take part-day breaks, and only use the jewels for cleaning, food, transportation, and rent. Kinana, don't take any. You're going to (a) guard it (b) check jobs and (c) clean this place to get ready to go. I'm assuming we will be done in 2 weeks. Warren, stay here to let us know of an attack or whatever. Also, let me know when we have enough. Ciao!" She grabbed 3 S-class missions, got them stamped, and left.

**NOTE: FROM NOW ON, WHEN ANYONE THINKS A MAGIC SPELL LIKE 'Celestial Boost: Legs' I WILL MAKE IT ****_ITALIC. _****OKAY, CONTINUE NOW.**

**2 weeks later…**

There are bunches of buckets filled with jewels lined up against the walls. soon they had enough. They gave the current guild back to the owners, and bought the original back. Many people who heard of Lucy joined, and Lucy also headed out into towns looking for anyone with even a slight magical pressure. She then showed them her necklace and invited them, and 9 times out of 10, they joined. They had to remodel quickly, and there was a swimming pool, hot tub, training rooms, library, cafeteria, bar, basketball courts, soccer-and-other-sport fields, storage floors, apartments for renting to outsiders, apartments for guild members (with a lower rent), a lounge, a gift shop, offices, a game room, a S-class floor, and much more. Fairy Tail got its fame back quickly, and everyone got fit and much stronger. Lucy was their new Gildarts, barely pausing between long jobs. And every year Lucy would strategize and they'd win the GMG, gaining _more_ members. They now had more than any guild ever known. The people left behind from Tenrou Island were trained by Lucy and became S-class, even Asuka. Their changes in magic were:  
>Jet: even faster, can give speed boosts to others, learned martial arts.<p>

Droy: plants are faster/stronger and make orange blasts when they hit their target.

Alzack/Bisca: can summon swords too,

Kinana: along with her original take-over magic (which has more forms) can summon poisonous animals, especially snakes, but only ones she has come in contact with.

Macao: sort of like Fire Make.

Romeo: stronger, more controlled fire, along with different types with weird properties.

Reedus: instead of drawing, he can just think of what he wants.

Wakaba: pipe can create physical illusions.

Nab: more (stronger) animals for his animal Seith magic.

Laki: faster Wood Make, can turn into a shadow like Rogue.

Asuka: Lucy taught her "the Knight."

Max: create clones, more powerful sand.

Vijeeter: larger/stronger radius for dance magic.

Warren: larger radius, can also sword fight.

ETC.

They all learned how to use their magic mentally, too, and had _much _more magic power. And they all were taught how to do 'Demon Magic: Demon's shield.'

**Anyway… —7 years finished—**

Lucy had sent 1 boat per year to check out the place where the island had once been, and this time they had success. When the Tenrouians woke up and were going home, they all pestered Max, Warren and Wakaba (the searchers) about the whereabouts of Lucy, but to now avail. They only said, "You'll see soon enough" or changed the subject.

"We're S-class, by the way," Max said, again changing the subject. "Along with the rest of the oldies"."

"What?!" Makarov exclaimed. "Who assigned it?"

"Our Master."  
>"Who is…?"<p>

"Awesome."

"Hmph," their old Master sighed in defeat.

"Fight me!" Gray yelled. (Natsu had motion sickness.) Wakaba agreed.

"Ice make: Hammer!" _Pipe bombs! _Pink bombs fell from the sky towards Gray, not damaging the ship.

"Ice make: Lance!" _Pipe shield! Pipe lance! _They sped through Gray's ice shield, as they were technically smoke, then hardened and struck him. Gray was KO'ed.

"Nice…" Laxus commented grudgingly.

"I wonder if Master's back…?" Max asked.

"Well, she said her SS-class would only last a week…" Warren said. The Tenrouians gaped.

"She'll be back," the three 'oldies' said confidently.

"'She,' huh?" Erza mused. "Who is it?"

"Not telling!" was the reply.

**When they got back…**

"We're back!" Natsu yelled, kicking open the door. The others stared at them, unimpressed.

"Hi, Natsu," Romeo said dully, having already heard from Warren about their success.

"Is she back?" Wakaba asked.

"Of course. I'll go get her," Laki said, bowing to them. She turned into a shadow and raced up the stared. Max and Wakaba toured the Tenrouians around.

"…and here are the GMG awards," they explained. They finished just as Lucy walked in.

"Luce!" Natsu stopped bickering with Gray. He ran towards her, only to run right through her.

"This is a mirage."

"Master," Max and Wakaba chorused, bowing.

"Don't bother when we're in private, doofuses. A Wizard Saint, even at the top, isn't the King. Or Queen, for that matter. Although, I know it's part of the rules… whatever. Forget I said that. Keep bowing." She bowed too. Lucy eyed the Tenrouians, who all stared back at her, shocked.

"W-wha?"

"Yep. Stronger than Gildarts, stronger than Master, blah blah blah. Now, Master, no retirement for you." Master groaned. "I wanna participate in the GMG for once. However, I'll do your official work for you so you can rest, and I'll (unofficially) still be Master. Basically, I'll do most of your workload, but I wanna be in the GMG so you'll officially be Master. Also, I can't be on Team Natsu, it'd be to easy, but I'll still do the guild alliance. So each of you non-S-class, pair up with the oldies. The S-class Tenrouians, pair up with each other or the rest of the Tenrouians, I guess. Come on, Master." Lucy dragged him for his part of the special tour.

**SO NOW THE PEOPLE WHO WERE LEFT ARE THE "OLDIES" AND THE PEOPLE WHO WEREN'T ARE "TENROUIANS" AND THE NEW PEOPLE ARE THE "NEWBIES." JUST IN CASE YOU COULDN'T GUESS.**

"What… was that?" Ants asked.

"Jet and Droy… S-class before me?!" Gajeel complained.

"Lucy's more powerful than me and Master…" Gildarts was lost in thought.

"Even Wakaba, Macao, the little girl **(ASUKA) **and Romeo are S-class too…" Lisanna and Gray muttered.

"Love rival!" Juvia growled, hearing Gray say 'Lucy.'

"This is so weird!" Mira suddenly shouted, hands in the air.

"This is _Man!_" Elfman shouted.

"Blondie? Stronger than _me?_ What the _heck?" _Laxus murmured, annoyed.

"Cheerleader's growing up," Bixlow commented.

"Growing up! Growing up!" his self-proclaimed babies shrieked.

**With both Masters…**

"…and, Master, here's your suite, fit with a jacuzzi, room service, a mini-bar, etc." Lucy bowed.

"Thank you, my dear."

"I'll make the announcement." _Celestial Boost: Legs! _She ran to the balcony. _Minna!_ **Btw, that's the sound system's start-up code. **The sound speakers came to life in every room, with a lacrima focusing on Lucy, which was relayed to the lacrimas in every room. She bowed, and everyone (minus the Tenrouians) followed suit. "Meet my old friends." She lined them up using _Celestial control: full body! _"First off, Laxus Dreyar." Everyone clapped, and Laxus complained as he was forced up. "He is the proud grandson of the past-Master, Master Makarov, and son of Ivan Dreyar, who is the guild master of Raven Tail. You remember them?" They nodded. Laxus was forced to bow, then left the 'stage.' This continued, until Natsu was up. He stiffly walked up and said "Hi!" Lucy explained him, and everyone did the Fairy tail symbol.

"Say the magic words!" Asuka screamed childishly. Lucy nodded.

"LET'S PARTY!"

**At Sabertooth…**

"I wanna see Blondie," Sting whined. Rogue slowly nodded and walked over to Minerva. Sting told Yukino they were (hopefully) gonna go to Fairy Tail, and she cheered, walking over to Minerva too.

"Pwease?" Sting asked, puppy eyes on full throttle. Minerva gave in, wanting to see Lucy too.

"Fine…" She teleported them, along with Rufus and Orga, right in front of Fairy Tail's guild doors. Minerva did the signature Sabertooth knock: **IN MORSE CODE, FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW: **— . . . — . —

Lucy opened the doors and ran into both of her BFFs arms. "Min-chan! Yuki-chan! Hi!" she squealed. The Tenrouians were shocked, to say the least.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" they said happily, then noticed the Tenrouians.

"So," Minerva said stiffly. "You're back." They nodded, and the guild was suddenly silent.

**TIME SKIP ONE MINUTE, PEEPS:**

Finally, Lucy broke the silence. "Yu-chan! Look at this book!" Lucy gestured to the bar, where they sat down. "Kinana, a strawberry smoothie for me, and a vanilla one for Yu-chan, please!" Kwinana bowed and nodded. "Levy-chan, Min-chan, over here?" she waved them over. Eventually, the whole girl crowd was over there, leaving the boys to their devices. They talked… and talked… and talked…

**With the boys…**

"So, Salamander. Don't you _dare_ wreck our team with Blondie," Sting warned him. The other male Sabertooth-ians nodded.

"Team?" Natsu questioned, confused. Macao stepped in.

"Yeah, the best alliance ever, with GMG participants from Sabertooth, the Trimes from Blue Pegasus, Jura and Lyon from Lamia Scale, and Lucy plus Mollie, her exceed, from Fairy Tail. They do SS classes in 3 weeks at the most, so they usually take about 5 of them at once, and meet every month. Something about bonding time, too." Natsu growled.

"So the only females are _Sabers?_"

"Yeah," Wakaba said, "but their Best Friends Forever…"

"But _I _was her best friend," he complained.

"There was Levy then, hot tamale," Gray reminded him.

"Stupid ice prick," Natsu muttered.

"Yep, bonding with Blondie," Orga smirked.

"Why, you…" Gray and Natsu yelled in outrage.

**The girls…**

Talk talk talk… *insert oblivious Lucy here, and outraged Juvia stalking Gray*

**The boys (again)…**

"Fight like a _MAN!_" Elfman should. There commenced a full-out brawl between the Tenro-boys. The others smirked in anticipation. 3… 2… 1… _Celestial control: Body grow!_

Erza looked up from her cake, as a dark shadow **DOES THAT MAKE SENSE? HOW CAN A SHADOW BE DARK? WHATEVER… **fell over the Tenrou-boys.

"SHUT. UP. YOU. IDIOTS," Lucy said in the deadliest voice known to mankind, complete with a glare 100x scarier than Erza's. "Kinana, you know what to do…"  
><strong>5 Awesome Minutes Later…<strong>

Every Tenrou-boy was wrapped in non-magic chains, courtesy of _Celestial Requip: Virgo!, _and these were the punishments:  
>Gray wore 10 layers of clothes, looking like Edo-Gray.<p>

Natsu ate ice chips.

Elfman was slapped repeatedly with a fan by (you guessed it) Evergreen.

Laxus and Gajeel were forced to read porn.

Bixlow's tongue was forced out till it dried.

Freed was surrounded by bikini-clad girls.

Gildarts had to watch Cana be hit on by the Trimens/Bacchus… and do nothing.

Master had to watch his perverted magazines be aught on fiire.

"…"

"NO~" they all shouted in obvious torment.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" the others rolled on the floor with laughter, enjoying their cries of SOS. (For Natsu: Send Out Snacks, for the rest: Save Our freaking Souls!)

**PLEASE COMMENT PAIRINGS!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


	2. Poll

MY NOTEBOOK THAT HAD THIS STORY IN IT IS _MISSING_ SO I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I FIND IT AND RECOVER MY LOST WORK AND HERE ARE THE CURRENT VOTES FOR THE PAIRINGS:

Rolu: 2

Nalu: 2

Sticy: 1

Harem/Lucy: 1


	3. Filler, Comedy and Cliffhanger

**The first part is a filler, the 2nd is comedy. The 3rd is a cliffhanger.**

**Here are the votes:**

**Rolu: 7**

**Nalu: 6**

**Sticy: 3**

**Harem/Lucy: 8**

**Galu: 1**

**Laxlu: 1**

**Note: you can vote for more than one. And it doesn't just have to be these.**

**Okay, here we go…**

PART ONE!

**1/2 hour later… (THE BOYS WERE LET OUT)**

"Stop," Lucy said. Nothing happened. She frowned. "Stop," she said loudly. Still nothing. Now she's pissed. _Minna! _"STOP YOU IDIOTS!" No movement. "Remember, guys? On the first day?"

**Flashback…**

Lucy had gone around town looking for magic pressure in people, inviting each one they found to join Fairy Tail. The people who accepted stood just outside the guild doors, and she explained the 10 rules:

Don't stay at the guild without taking a job for more than 3 weeks.

No brawls.

Bow/be respectable.

Treasure all Nakama.

Train! Train! TRAIN!

Don't remain with the same magic level more more than 6 months

Make teams; don't go solo until your S-class or higher.

Invite outsiders to join.

Everyone needs personal space!

Celebrate everything and have fun!

**Now… —PART TWO—**

She pointed towards the Board of Rules. They nodded, and chatted quietly. Lucy plopped on a _huge_ fluffy mattress and stared at the glass ceiling. She stared dreamily at it until she fell asleep, and soon Levy, Minerva and Yukino joined her.

**Later…**

The people who didn't have dorms (Tenrouians/Sabers) laid next to them and also fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

Lucy woke up Minerva, Yukino and Levy, and they took pictures/videos of the scene:

Gray + Natsu cuddling with Juvia suffocating Gray by putting his face in her chest.

Freed, Laxus and Billow hugging the Strauss sisters.

Gildarts groping Cana.

Evergreen looking like she's gonna kiss Elfman with Erza pushing her. (Erza was on a _huge_ mound of pillows wearing a "Fairy Queen" crown made by Asuka.)

Gajeel, Sting and Rogue cuddling Lucy's pillow and kissing it, smelling her scent happily.

Rufus almost straddling Orga.

Mest nuzzling Wendy, head in her hair.

The exceeds all hugging each other/fish/kiwi cutely.

The girls crept upstairs and woke the rest, who all tip-toed downstairs. They tried to cover their laughs, but they laughed… and laughed… and laughed… while Lucy prepped a slideshow. LMYL (from now on that's what I'm calling Lucy, Minerva, Yukino and Levy) then carefully separated everyone laying on the mats from each other and Lucy did one of her extra spells, the magic being called "the Elements" _Element summon: water! _and a HUGE bucket full of water (feeling ice-cold to Natsu and boiling to Gray) emptied over them, waking them up. They acted as normal as Fairy Tail/Sabertooth could get, making the oldies/newbies/LMYL/Master howl with laughter.

They stared at the laughing mages as if they were crazy. Lucy then used her re-quip anklet (it allowed her to) to change into a adorable cat suit, (which all of the boys - Alzack loved) and she did a dramatic anklet pose saying cutely, "And now, presenting… last night~nya!" Her tail and ears wiggled with effect. And the slideshow played, "Last Friday Night" playing in the background. By the time it was done, everyone's (except Erza's) face was red, while the rest were laughing their butts off.

**Time skip—2 weeks—Part Three—**

Eventually the Tenrouians settled back in, and then the announcement took place: "Time for the GMG! Team 1: Wendy, Gildarts, Jellal, Erza and Laxus. Team 2: Reedus, Laki, Kinana, Lucy and Bisca. Congrats and train hard!" Cheers sounded in the guild. "Oh, and train with your team. Cana, operate the counter. Go!" They separated into their groups, with Wendy's team at a waterfall (with Lily/Carla) and Reedus's group in the forest.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A MINI-CHAPTER LIKE THIS ONE SHOWING CANA OPERATING THE COUNTER, MIXING JUVIA'S LOVE POTION ACCIDENTALLY IN THE ACHOHOL. (IT WOULD TAKE PLACE LATER, THOUGH, WHEN EVERYONE WAS BACK…)**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


	4. Training

**With Reedus's group…**

"Guys, I smell something!" They used Lucy's nose (_Celestial Boost: Nose!) _to find a large clearing. To one side were a succession of tumps, and all of the trees had larch mushrooms growing on them. There was a pong in the middle, a bunch of soft moss to the left, and a whole in the back that, which check out, was a bunch of intricate tunnels that formed what seems like rooms. The camped in the holes, all of them in the largest and closest one they found.

**Wendy's POV (with her group)**

We weren't to this beautiful waterfall. The weird thing was that the air was smoggy and the water was silver-gray-blue. The "cliff" that the water went off of was quite small, actually. Ezra and I grabbed some wood and stones, putting the stones in a circle and the wood in the middle. Laxus sparked it to make a fire and brought some mossy logs to sit on, while Gildarts and Gajeel dug the pit that the fire was in more.

We roasted some berries, and fell asleep by the dying fire.

**The next morning… **

Erza and I were the first ones up. She used her Cheetah Armor to find a spin where we bathed. When we got back, they were still asleep. Our eyebrows twitched. Ezra kicked them. They remained asleep. She got a tick mark, and I thought of an idea before she could do anything. A mischievous glint was in her eyes when she saw my smirk, and I knew she knew what I was thinking.

"On three," she said, grinning widely. She required into a midnight blue armor that she told me was for lifting weights.

"1. 2. 3!" We, with our strengthcombined, picked them up and three them into the waterfall.

**10 seconds later…**

The sounds of 3 "HOW COULD YOU"s resounded through the forest.

"H-heh. Well, that's a long story…"

**With Lucy… (her POV)**

I ran around the forest. I thought to check the time,so I put my hand on Horologium's key. 6:25 am. I'd been running for 2 ours and 25 minutes?! I gotta head back. _Celestial Boost: Legs! _I zipped through the trees and used my telepathic earrings to tell Virgo to prep some breakfast, which was done when I got there. I then did one of my handy spells. _Elemnet Spell: invisible! _Then I slipped out of my clothes and took a bath. A while later, Laki jumped in. I crept to the side of the pool.

After washing herself, she accidentally got shampoo in her eyes. She held her hands out and swim-walked over by me, searching for her towel. Instead she grabbed my chest area. I squirmed and jumped out. Then I threw her towel at her and ran to my bag, where I pulled out some hip-hugging jeans and a green V-neck sweater. I wore some gold hoop earrings and sparkling gold flats. _Disperse! _I turned back to normal. Lake dried herself off, and looked at my blushing face.

"Did I…?"

"Yeah." I turned to the bag and pulled out a crystal-clear anklet. I put another on my self. It shrunk till it fit my ankle and turned rainbow-colored. "Here, take this. It allows us to talk telepathically in a "chatroom," per say."

"Mm-hm." She wiped her glasses, put them on, and stood up. She grabbed the anklet from me and shoved it on. It turned lavender purple, I noticed. I slid the rest of them on my teammates. Reedus' was Cream-colored, Bisca's was silver, and Kinana's was forest green. I yelled in our "chat room" _GET UP NOW! _They all sat up. I smiled sweetly.

"We should train now, right?"  
><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>

"Get up, Reeds!" I yelled to the panting mage. He groaned, but slowly stood back up I resisted for healing his wounds. Suddenly, courtesy of Reedus, an animal as tall as the Fairy Tail building (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a _bit…) _glared down at me. _Celestial Burst! _Sparks of light exploded around the creatures' knees, making it fall. I ran out of the way as it fell, just in time. "Nice, Reedus," I praised him. "We're done." He collapsed on the spot. I sweat dropped and healed him. Was this training _that bad? _**(A/N: Reedus: "Yes it is." Lucy: "Hmph.") **Then I held him and ran back to the campsite.

Laki looked up from her gory book, and, noticing the confused look I wore, pointed to the stumps. Bisca and Kinana were clay meditating, hands in their laps. I sighed. _Celestial Summon: Water! _and again the bucket appeared above them and dumped its contents on the two females.

"HEY!"


	5. Hiatus

**I'm going to be on hiatus for about a year. I'm SO SO SO sorry, but I will be writing still, so when I come back I'll have like 6 million chapters (I hope) on most of the stories. Please forgive me! I still love you guys, obviously, and I'm so sorry. If you follow this story, I will make sure to let you know when I'm going to be back. (Otherwise, I won't know who read it.)**

**(-_-)**

**:_(**

**:'(**

**T_T**

**;_;**

**QQ**

**:"-(**

**='(**

**8::(**

**i_i**

**:*(**

**:((**

**:'—C**

**;(**

**=O : : : : : :**

**: . . [**

**TT_TT**

****Bye, QueenFandom~nya!****


End file.
